


A Walk in the Woods

by deansbrave



Series: Hey Princess [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dark Dean, F/M, Kinda, and no physical description, but not really, but that changes when the next part comes out, possessive!dean, she still has no name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death isn't as final as she thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Woods

“We gotta stick together on this one.” Dean looked her straight in the eyes.

            “I know asshole.”

            “I’m serious princess.  You weren’t there when Sam and me tried to take her out; this is one nasty fuckin’ witch.”

            “How much damage can one witch even do?”

            “There’s a reason you’re doing this with me and not Sam.  That’s how much damage a witch can do.”

            “Okay.  So what’s the plan?”

            “The plan is we find her, and then we flame grill the bitch.”

            “Dean that’s not what-”

            “I know that’s not what you meant.  I don’t know what we’re gonna do.  It’s the only plan I got.”

            She nodded.  “Then let’s get goin’ we got daylight to burn.”

-

-

-

            By the time the dark came she and Dean had gotten separated.  She had no flashlight, and it was beyond dark, with the new moon hanging ominously in the sky.  She huffed out a mirthless laugh.

            “Like a fuckin’ sign.” she kept going until she found a lone cabin in the woods.  She shook her head at the irony of it.  Now if only Dean had left a bread crumb trail, this would be perfect.  She slunk toward the house, keeping low to the ground, hand on her gun.  She crept around the side of the house, peeking in the window.  She inwardly groaned.  Dean was currently tied to a chair in the middle of the cabin while the witch stood at her alter, mixing something together. 

            She headed for the door as quietly as possible.  She drew her gun, and opened the door.  It all happened quickly after that.  Dean shouted for her to run, the witch’s eyes turned black-possessed.  She flung the woman to the wall, gun flying from her hands.  Dean broke free, tried fighting the demon.  He was thrown aside by the demon as she strode towards the huntress.

            “Well, well, what do we have here?  The Winchester’s most loyal bitch.”

            “I ain’t nobody’s bitch.” She growled.

            “The Winchesters call, you come.  Sounds like a bitch to me.”

            She spat in the demons face.  “Don’t you fuckin’ talk like you know me.”

            “You stupid little bitch.” The demon hissed, shoving her hand straight into the woman’s gut.

            “No!” Dean screamed.  He tackled the demon to the ground, finally stabbing the demon with the demon killing blade.  He turned back to the fallen hunter.  She laid on the dirty floor of the cabin, hands over her stomach.  Blood poured around her fingers, and frothed at her mouth.

            “No.  No.  This isn’t happening, not you.  Not.  You.” Dean reached for her.  She grimaced when Dean put his hand over her wound.  She shakily reached a hand out to him, placing her bloody hand on his cheek.

            “D-D-Dean.”

            “It’s okay princess, I got you.  I got you.” He pulled her into his lap “CAS!”

            She tightened her hand on his cheek digging her nails in.  “No.” her voice was barely more than a whisper, but it still held authority.

            “But-”

            “Let me go Dean.”

            “No.  Cas can fix this, let Cas fix this.”

            “Dean, I gotta tell…tell you something important.”

            “Look it can wait until after Cas fixes you up.”

            “No.  It can’t” She shook her head, a wry smile playing on her lips.

            “Cas!  Cas get your ass down here!” Dean screamed again, he looked down at the woman in his arms.  “You’re gonna be fine, and then we can have a nice long talk about whatever it is you wanna say.”

            “Dean. I…I…” her words slipped away as her body began to convulse, she was going in to shock.

            “No! No! Cas! Cas I need you!”

            She finally stilled, her hand fell away from Dean’s cheek as he watched the light fade from her eyes.  He sat there cradling her body for a long time.  It wasn’t until Dean noticed the sun was beginning to rise that Cas finally showed.

            “I’ve been calling you all night.” Dean’s voice was quiet and hoarse.

            “I have a civil war to fight Dean.  I am not at your beck and call.”

            “She’s dead.”

            “I know.  I found her.  In heaven.  It was quite unexpected I must admit.”

            Dean’s eyes snapped to him.  “Bring her back.”

            “She doesn’t want to be back Dean.”

            “She doesn’t know what she wants.  You can save her, so save her.”

            “She’s already-”

            “You can save her Cas.”

            “She doesn’t want to be saved.  She’s tired Dean.  She wants to rest, let her rest.”

            Dean’s eyes darkened.  “You will bring her back, or so help me I will shove your angel blade so far down your throat.”

            Cas looked away, eyes downcast in that sad puppy dog way of his.  “Of course Dean.  I’ll bring her back.”

            “Don’t let her remember heaven either.”

            Cas looked at Dean, the hunter all but daring the angel to argue against him.  “Yes Dean.” He responded placing his hand on her forehead.  The light of Castiel’s grace flooded the room; once it faded Cas was gone and she had opened her eyes with a deep gasp. 

            “It’s okay, hey it’s okay” Dean tried to sooth the trembling woman in his arms.

            “D-D-Dean?” she held his face in her small hands.

            “’M’right here princess.”

            “Wh-what happened?” She finally stilled in his arms, hands gripping his jacket.

            “You got hurt kinda bad by the demon.  Had to wait for Cas to come fix you up, but you’re fine now.”

            “I…I didn’t… die?”

            “No.  You were just out of commission for a little bit there.”

            She nodded.  “Okay.  Okay.  Can-can we get outta here?”

            “Yeah princess.  Anything you want.”

            Dean helped her up, her legs shaky under the weight of her body, leading her away from the place where she had almost been lost to him forever.  He knew it what he had done was wrong-it was wrong on every level.  But he couldn’t let one more person that he cared about die.  So he decided it was best that this little secret be kept between him and Cas.  At least until Dean could find the right words to explain why he had done what he did.

            “Hey, what did you want to say to me earlier?  Before you uh blacked out.”

            She looked at Dean, his face expectant.  But there was something else too in his eyes.  Something she couldn’t place, and it made her feel uneasy.  What had happened while she was out?

            “Uh…nothing.  Nothing at all.” She smiled brightly.

            Dean just nodded.


End file.
